Darth Ferb
Darth Ferb is one of the two titular protagonists, turned major antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb special "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". He does not start off as a Sith, as he was helping his stepbrother give Obi-Wan the plans to destroy the Death Star, until he was accidentally hit by Darthenshmirtz's Sith-Inator. Just like his original counterpart, he was voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster. History Becoming Darth Ferb While Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were in the Death Star, Ferb sensed that Perry the Rebelpus was in danger. So he decided to split up with Phineas and Isabella to rescue him. He followed his instinct all the way to Darthenshmirtz's lair. Just when Darthenshmirtz was about to fire his Sith-Inator towards Perry, who was frozen in carbonite, Ferb leaped into the path of the Sith-Inator's beam, transforming him into a Sith. Confronting Phineas When Phineas went on a search for his brother, he eventually ended up in Darthenshmirtz's lair, where Ferb was. Phineas noticed that Ferb was a bit different as his skin turned red, black marking appeared all over his face, his green hair became almost spike-like, and his robe was black. Darth Ferb explained that he had modified the Sith-Inator to create an army of Sith warriors and offered Phineas to join him in the Dark Side. Phineas initially scoffed at this like it was a joke, but upon seeing Darth Ferb threatening him with his lightsaber, Phineas realized that Darth Ferb had gone out of control. The two fought each other in a Lightsaber duel, as well as constantly upgrading their Lightsabers. During the fight Darth Ferb managed to destroy Phineas's lightsaber. Darth Ferb tried to convince to Phineas to join the dark side, but Phineas denied the offer. Phineas tried to get Ferb to become good again. But instead, Darth Ferb was planning on using the Sith-Inator to turn Phineas into a Sith as well. Just when he was about to do so, Stormtrooper Candace showed up to save Phineas in gratitude for saving her life, which incited an angry Darth Ferb to attack Candace in return. Phineas attempts to reach the inator, but Darth Ferb stops him from doing so. Candace tried to distract Ferb as Phineas was attempting to destroy the Sith-Inator. Phineas tossed his damaged lightsaber into the self-destruct import, which caused the Sith-Inator to explode. After the Sith-Inator was destroyed, Darth Ferb reverted back to his good self and escaped with Phineas, Candace, and their friends before the Death Star exploded. Powers and Abilities Like his prime counterpart, Ferb is skilled with technology, having tricked out both their farms' moisture vaporators to easily quadruple their output and build collapsible Pod Racer engines into their Landspeeder. He can even modify technology he was initially unfamiliar with, such as when he helped double the engine output of Isabella's ship, or modify the Sith-Inator to be activated solely by his control over the Force. Ferb also has a level of ventriloquism, able to easily mimic the cry of a Tusken Raider. Due to being Force-sensitive, Ferb received weekly lessons (every Tuesday, according to Phineas) in the Force from former Jedi Council member Obi-Wan Kenobi while living on Tatooine, and according to Phineas is the stronger of the pair when it comes to the Force, which was later shown in his duel against Phineas aboard the Death Star. In lightsaber combat, Ferb apparently seems to favor Form VI Niman. As his duel raged on, and "modifications were allowed", Ferb demonstrated knowledge of the Niman subset of Jar'Kai dual fencing. After his other weapon was destroyed, Ferb called upon the Dark Side to augment his strikes to wear down Phineas's defense by striking wildly from multiple angles, indicating a familiarity with Form VII Juyo. Darth Ferb seems to favor Sun Djem most of all, using it three times in his fight, first to break down Phineas' Lightsaber back into a single blade, then again to crush his brother's lightsaber with the Force, and finally to destroy Candace's E-11 Blaster Rifle. Trivia *Darth Ferb is a parody of Darth Maul. *Darth Ferb is Ferb's most talkative incarnation yet, at twelve lines total. He is also the only antagonistic version of Ferb. Navigation Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Redeemed Category:Dark Knights Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Alter-Ego Category:Warlords Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Kids Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rogues Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Magic Category:Mongers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Supervillains Category:One-Shot Category:Related to Hero Category:Hegemony Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Oppressors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Pawns Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs